imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria (MP2)
The Republic of Victoria, formerly the Formatter Empire, Formatter Kingdom, and Kingdom of Victoria, in that order, or simply Victoria, is a state in MP2. Turn 1-2 it was administered by NinjaCow64, who signed the Act of Submission that put it beneath Jehoshua's Katterland. When he resigned, it became the Kingdom of Victoria due to the end of the Formatic presence; it was administered as a major NPC by SonicTH. This Kingdom itself split into Civil War, first against the First Republic. A Second Republic came to power on Turn 5, militantly opposing Katterland's initiatives, and another triggered revolt made the state permanently a republic free from Katter control, deeming itself the "Third Republic." As the Formatter Empire (Turn 1-2) The Formatter Empire was governed by a race of beings known as Formatics who could possess the body of common people. This led to them being called energy demons, and those such as Sonereal's London made a point to deem them subhuman (by UN mandate even) and generally persist in strolling/saggressive behavior. When Oz attacked the Formatters, Jehoshua's Katterland had clever manipulated Oz into giving up much of its land for a peace accord that was summarily broken. As Katterland conquered Oz, the Formatter Empire capitulated out of fear to Jehoshua, granting it an annual tithe, use of its armies, ceding territory and titles, and granting its UN votes to Katterland. The Empire became a Kingdom, with King Katter proclaiming himself Emperor. Kingdom of Victoria (Turn 3-4) With the assistance of Katterland and its allies, the Republican forces were easily couped away and the Kingdom emerged from the civil war with minimal casualties. It more or less maintained a low profile, allowing Katterland to control its foreign policy and expansion. Second Republic (Turn 5) Due to the instability of the Kingdom, a coup happened by random event in 3014 that put Republicans in charge of the country. They were more or less rabidly anti-Katterland, but had little other policies. They did show defiance of the Act of Submission by seizing the last free territories of Australia and colonising part of China, however. The monarchy would return for two months in the early 3016 period, before being chased out again by the Third Republic. Third Republic (Turn 6-?) At the end of the Sixty Two Days, the monarchy of King Isaac I was thrown out. He and his two sons were hung as traitors, as were various other members of the elite. Many lower ranking members of the government were granted exile in Katterland in exchange for ceding all their titles and wealth to the state. The Third Republic took on near-totalitarian tones, replacing "democracy" with "republic" in all textbooks, and jailing many who had been supporters of the prior government. It moved into the religious sphere by deeming the Roman Catholic Church treasonous; a series of laws resulted in many priests being jailed, resigning their posts, and massive fines resulting in the confiscation of vast swathes of church property. Many citizens who were nominally Catholic switched to Protestant affiliation when the state prosecuted only one in ten people who committed hate crimes against Catholics. Hostile to Katterland and the Catholic Church, Katterland threatened that it would "wipe Victoria off the face of the Earth" if necessary; the Third Republic under President Jeffrey St. John calmly and quickly pointed out that Katterland had no friends, whereas Victoria had acquired many - the Diamond Coalition. The two states building up their militaries, a Cold War erupted, though neither had the courage - or foolishness - to fire first. Bengal's pledge to protect either state against the other also helped keep peace on the continent. Trivia Victoria is easily the most unstable state in MP2's world, having undergone 5 government changes in 6 turns. Category:MP2 Category:Countries